


misanthropic drunken loser

by 500ugs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gaslighting, Guilt, Haters gonna hate, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, idk how to tag, ill add more tags later, is he?, ive got shit to do, theyre not dating its fine, wilburs kinda fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/500ugs/pseuds/500ugs
Summary: idk. wilbur's kinda fucked up and he fucks tommy up too. not literally. not yet. i don't think?idk. read the tags. youre smart.don't like, don't read. aint no character tags so if u pressed... u kinda sus cuz u musta been looking for this
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Kudos: 111





	1. A

“See, Tommy, this is why we get along,” Wilbur laughed, grabbing the youngers chin in his hands and smirking down at him, “You’re just… so easy to manipulate. So easy to use.”  
He laughed, leaning down at the shorter-

Which Wilbur found just oh so very funny, considering to the outside viewers, he was some power-strong, 6’3 teenager who had the world in his hands, but no, when it was just them two, it was absolutely the opposite. Wilbur had Tommy in his hands like putty. He could mold him around in any way he desired, and tommy simply just. Let it happen.  
As if he was /made for it. Being Wilbur’s puppet to toy around with.

It was captivating honestly, to see the light in Tommy’s eyes die as Wilbur told him that he truly did not care about him. That all he was to Wilbur was some 16-year-old who depended too much on his elder and never knew right from wrong.

But eventually, Tommy just began to give up.   
If anything, he gave in, taking joy in the fact that he was nothing to Wilbur. 

He did not understand how, but somehow in his manipulated brain he found comfort in the sense that he could be so easily thrown away by Wilbur. 

He began to see himself less and less as independent, started to be less confident in himself, especially on his streams. And it did not go unnoticed by the viewers. But no one truly knew the depth of it. Never would utterly understand how Wilbur and Tommy’s relationship began to slowly change and morph into something horrifying. Straight out of a video the teachers would show at school, telling the young children to avoid being too dependent to people. 

The warning signs they would give, but Tommy… he never genuinely thought that something like that could ever happen to him. He thought that he would never be submissive to another, that it would quite honestly be the other way around. 

But here he was. Underneath Wilbur like some stupid fucking dog. A stupid plaything.

But it was alright, wasn’t it? Because Wilbur was happy. At least, Tommy hopes he is. After throwing away all his hopes and dreams and all his self-esteem, god he would hope that Wilbur was happy. It was all he wanted after all. Just to impress the older man, to make him proud.

But would he ever make him proud? Ever be anything to Wilbur? Because while he might have convinced himself that he could truly be okay with it, and deal with the pain it came with, he knew eventually it would snap, the thing holding him together. 

Eventually he’d no longer be able to handle it all. He knew he’d eventually get tired of it, and he knew it was coming soon.


	2. B

Ever so often, Tommy would think of Dream, the way he had made the older man happy. See, Tommy had started to think about this. Previously, he was absolutely convinced that Wilbur had somehow saved him from Dream, his ‘manipulative’ ways… But the more he thought about it, the longer he was away from Wilbur, the more time he had to think about Dream. 

He began to realize that maybe Dream was not the villain in the situation, maybe Wilbur was. Because at least in Dream’s eyes, he meant shit. He made him proud and happy, and genuinely enjoyed Tommy’s presence. And god knows that Wilbur does not enjoy Tommy’s. 

And it hurt. 

It hurt to realize he had been ripped from the only person who cared about him. Because Wilbur sure didn't. Wilbur never gave a shit about Tommy, he simply used him. Used him to build the country, used his care for his discs to benefit L'manberg. 

And because Tommy trusted Wilbur so much, he convinced himself he would get them back one day. But he never really would. The one thing he cared about most; he had given away just to make Wilbur happy. And it honestly never did. Nothing ever made Wilbur happy, Tommy began to realize. Nothing ever did and nothing probably ever will. It was an endless loop for him. 

He wondered if anything would ever change, or if he would continue being Wilbur’s plaything. He wondered if when he would turn 18 that he would be able to escape Wilbur, but where would he go? He did not have any money or experience to start a life. Dream no longer cared about him, and all of his friends are convinced that Tommy was the biggest villain out of everyone, but in reality, he was just oh-so-obsessed with Wilbur and let his admiration get ahead of himself and he followed along the path of the true villain. 

And no one knew a thing. 

No one realized.

He was just forgotten. 

Even by the one person he thought would always be there, would always believe in tommy more than the lies society would spread. 

Tubbo. 

Tommy missed him. But the more he thought about it, he knew that Tubbo had forgotten about him. That Tubbo had simply gotten over him, the same way Tommy had gotten over the fact that his life had gone to shit. Just because of the person he trusted most. Was everything Wilbur’s fault? Or was it his own? He couldn't tell anymore.

He would begin to lose his mind in the four walls Wilbur had kept him in, in the cold cave that he had branded as Pogtopia. Begin to lose himself in Wilbur’s sweet words.

“Yeah? Am I, Wilbur?”  
Tommy dryly laughed, his eyes closing as crystal tears fell down his bruised cheeks, the only thing bringing any comfort was Wilbur’s calloused fingers gently rubbing his face, smiling down at him with a sweet smile, but Tommy knew the sadistic, twisted thoughts that lay beneath.

He had learned to not fall prey to such silly tactics anymore.   
He just tried to bask in the fact he at least tried to act happy to Tommy, he had to have cared at least the slightest bit to put in effort, right?

“You are, you really are. Look at where you are at now, Tommy,” He laughed, “You are stuck down here. You may believe for a split second that it is easy to run but think of life beyond here. You are not accepted anywhere. You will be fucking slaughtered on sight without me, Tommy. You are nothing. If I had not been keeping you safe from everyone, you would be dead by now, you realize that, right?”

Well, he had, but he had been trying to avoid the thought.   
All it did was lead him down a rabbit hole that tried to convince him that Wilbur was not the bad guy, that he had been protecting Tommy, that he cared about him. 

He knew it wasn't true, though. At least, he pushes that thought.   
He does not want to believe that Wilbur was the only one who cared about him, that the things he is said about Dream and Tubbo were true. 

The only two people that he thought cared about him..

It couldn't be true, right?


	3. C

But it probably was.

Tubbo had thrown away his compass, fucking EXILED him and had the nerve to not even visit. And just to top it all off, the disc Tommy had given Tubbo- out of trust, to show that no matter what, Tommy would always believe in Tubbo and trust him- was given to Dream. 

His biggest enemy at the time, and slowly, beginning to be his biggest enemy now.

Maybe Wilbur was right.

“Yeah. Yeah, I know, Wilbur.”

“Good. You’d better start appreciating me, boy. I've done so much shit for you, and honestly you treat me terribly. Where’s your respect gone?”   
Wilbur’s hand on the younger's chin tightened for a split second before he slowly released it, frowning as he kissed atop Tommy’s forehead,   
“where’s my boy gone? You used to be so happy all the time, so sweet. You’ve changed.”

It was quiet for a second, thoughts rushing through the younger’s mind as more tears were brought to his eyes before he felt something click, felt something in his mind snap back into the place it was so angrily thrown out of. 

“Where's your 'boy' gone? Wilbur, what the actual fuck!”   
Tommy yelled, shoving him back, “Where do you fucking think? I have been trapped in this- this fucking cave for months now! And- and every single day being reminded that I do not MEAN shit, that I have never meant shit and never will, all by the fucking person I loved the most! 

Wilbur, you wanna know where he went? He went to fucking hell. Just like you did. You used to be a good person, Wil, before you fucking started being some little- “

A slap echoed throughout the stone walls.

There it was. All the confidence fell right back out of place.

“Excuse me...?"

Tommy's head hung low, too afraid to face the rage that Wilbur’s face held.  
God, it was a sight he never wanted to see.

“You know, I was thinking you were finally improving... Tommy I FORGAVE you. I looked past all the terrible shit you've done and saved you from the hellhole you lived in. From the people you surrounded yourself with. I have helped you so much, out of the kindness in my heart. Which, obviously, isn’t in yours.”

Tommy felt all the courage he'd built up shatter back into a million pieces.

He knew he was right; he knew that he had been a shit friend, had used Tubbo constantly, and made everyone’s life difficult...  
if it weren't for him, everyone would be happy. And they probably are, now, since Tommy’s finally gone. They are finally at peace.

“I’m- I’m sorry…”

Wilbur sighed, his angered expression dropping as he walked towards the younger, pulling him into a hug and resting his hand atop his head as he brushed out the knots, shushing the younger's quiet sobs.  
“It’s fine, Tommy. I just honestly expected better. I do not know why you think I’m such a terrible person… I have always just wanted to be here for you. Just wanted to help you.”

“I know. I know. I am sorry. I-it’s all my fault, honestly, I guess I just... didn’t want to take the blame. As usual. I’m sorry, Wilbur, I’ll... I’ll try to be better.”

“I’d rather see you do more than just try, Tommy,"  
Wilbur murmured, a smirk masked on his face, unbeknownst to the younger,  
"My standards are low. I'm expecting you to do much better from now on."


End file.
